Son like father
by extremist
Summary: Caesar has a son. He is just like his father,when Caesar wants to spend time with him and he refuses to spend time with him Caesar realises that he did the same with Rex and his family. Then Rex help Caesar to make his son feel that family is important. Will they make Caesar son change or he will stay like his father. I DON'T OWN GENERATOR REX. please review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people here is the chapter of my story. Please enjoy and if there are any grammar mistakes I a'm sorry. Please review if you can't write nice then don't write any review. Every time I try to tell him something stops me. I don't want to suprise him or something but he needs to know it. I told my self. "Ceasar are you there or you have lost mind again ". Rex asked. "No I a'm fine Rex can I tell you something important". I said. Sure you can but please it should not be about any invention". Rex said. We were in my lab. I was alone with him. I was desprete to tell him. "you see, Rex I a'm already... Already married. " I at last told him. "Right and me too ".Rex said grinning. "Really?" I asked him in disbelieve. "Of course not who you are fooling you can be a great scientist but not a family guy". Rex told me. "hey, I a'm married it went pretty good I also have son". I hestingly told him. Hahaha oh my god Ceasar you are so funny. You like seriously... you have a son". He laughed. "But I have a son my wife and I got separated before the nanite event now my wife is dead so our son is gonna stay with me... I mean us. " I explained him. "Come on Ceasar enough joke for one day". He again teased me. He turned to leave. I just stood their silently a'm I really not a family guy? I got the news from my communicator that the plane has landed in which my son was gonna come. I hoped he would be happy to see me. I wanted to Rex to be with me as well cause he is his uncle. I felt quite weird when I asked about my son from white knight. He also didn't believe me. I cleared my mind because I a'm sure right now my son would be in great confusion because when you have some white gun man surrounding you you can easily be freaking. I ran towards Rex room I didn't wanted to meet Jonson alone. Rex knows how to deal teenagers. I opened his room door grabed his arm and along with him rushed. What is happening? Is there a attack? " Rex asked nervously. "No I a'm gonna meet my son and I need you ". "Ceasar have you again started the joke? I think I should meet this son of yours your calling". He said. I held my breath as soon I was near the room. I have never seen him. I opened the door slowly. There he was almost 13 years old. He had black hairs and was his eyes were beautiful just like her mother. He stood up at once he saw me surely it was akward both of us didn't know what to say or do. I think Rex still didn't believed me about the son thing cause he got my look he knew what exactly was going inside my head. "Hey,I a'm Rex this is Ceasar and you are?" I a'm Jonson.. Caesar is my father has not he told you". He said. "Are both of you trying to make me fool?" Rex said while folding his hands. "What does that mean? I a'm of course his son. " he said while looking at me. I gave Rex some DNA repotes of mine and Jonson. Thankfully he believed me. "Rex he will stay in your room. His room is not ready yet. " I told Rex. "Or it is white knights punishment of the disturbance I created yesterday. I already have to share it with monkey. " Rex complained. "Don't exaggerate you are not going stay with him forever just for few weeks". I told him. "Sure,whatever". He said and made his way. It's going to be long week. I said to myself and headed towards Rex room. Here ends the last chapter I hope you enjoyed I don't know how it well get published cause it's hard to know when you are working on I phone. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Please review:) 


	2. Author note

Hey, I a'm not really happy. I didnt get enough reviews and now I won't be writing this story I a'm heart broken. The problem with chapter was that I published it through the I phone so it got totally messed. It was not my fault but the thingvthat really made me sad was that no one gave any comment. I a'm very sad. I won't be writing if I don't get reviews. :( 


	3. Chapter 3

I aM writing only for the review I got and I a'm still not happy. Again I a'm writing from I phone so if it is messed up I a'm sorry. It has been two days since Jonson had came here. He stays in Rex room and never come out. First I thought he was sick but Rex told me he isn't. He stays there and don't know what do on laptop all day. I thought he would spend time with me but alas he didn't. I tried to get busy in work but can't. Maybe i should go to his room. I went to his room. He was sitting on the bed he had a laptop in his hand. As soon he saw me he smiled and asked "hey dad,why come here?" "I was just wondering that I didn't saw you for the past 2 days and I thought you were sick so I came to check on you." I said. Jonson looked at me like I have told him a bad news. "really it's been two days since I a'm here? Wooh... Well don't worry I a'm fine." he smiled and again began to do something on the laptop. I left the room after that. I was sad cause it's been two days since he have come and he still didn't took any importance to see me. I remembered that when I was his age I also kept my self busy and then some one would come and told me to stop working for once. I never thought why dad always wanted me on table and I thought he was trying to destroy my researches that was the reason I didnt said any thing to Jonson I didnt wanted him to feel the same way. I was walking down the hall I saw Rex with doctor holiday. I always wonders how Rex get to love these providence agent he always thought of them as family not friends. When he saw me coming he came to me running "Hey bro, so how your talk go with your son?" he asked. "It was fine I said and moved away from there. I was not in the mood of talk. I was to sad to think of anything I was disappointed at the way he talked. I went to my room laid on the bed. I had a research to complete but I didn't felt like doing it and went to sleep. Rex POV Ceasar was acting strange and his son more stranger. He never came out of the room and just keep him self near the laptop some time when I wake up he would be sleeping with laptop in his hand. I have no idea what is so special about that laptop. He is a teenager but surely don't act like it. Maybe Ceasar was sad because of his son but didn't he did the same with us. I a'm gonna make them go to restaurant it will get them along and in that way I could grab a pizza as well. I smirked. "What are you so happy about?" six asked he was standing near me. "I am happy because of my amazing mind." i replied six raised his eye I didn't stayed there much longer and made my way to Ceasar room. He was sleeping I didn't care and went to him trying to wake him up. "What is it? I a'm sleeping go away." he said still in sleep. I didn't really took notice and jumped on him. "The world is awake so should we so we have to go outside". I said. "Go by your self". He said I at once had a idea. "Do you wanna go out side with your son". I asked. He opened his eyes took my hand and went to my room to get Jonson he really wanted to spent some time with him. As we went to my room he again was on his laptop Ceasar didn't even looked at me and began to convince him to come with us. First he didn't wanted to come but then we convinced him. Sorry for the short chapter and I a'm sure this chapter would be also messed up I tried to convince my parents to bought me laptop and the said they will as soon my graded are up and I hate it cause they are never getting high any further. Thanks for the review I got that really made me smile and will again request to review. :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Caesar pov 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey every one I a'm so not happy. Consider this as last chapter if I don't get atleast 10 reviews. I know the last chapter was really messed up and was not good but when I don't get enough reviews I don't write good. 


	6. Chapter 6

I won't stop writing even if I dont get reviews it's okay now. 


	7. An

Hey, I a'm bored from this story as I don't even get reviews to inspire me. Well if any one want to adopt this story pm me. Sorry but I can't write it any more. But do check other stories. Sorry again. :(

Lo sentimos como realmente lo siento, pero si quieres a continuación, comprobar mis otras historias. Rex interviewNew oneif alguno de ustedes quieren adoptar esta historia por favor después me pm primero. Yo sé que mi español es lo peor de todo.

Extremists* 


End file.
